Carsan
by laurammf
Summary: How would it be ir Carter and Suzan began dating in Season 1, right after Christmas. S1E11, "The gift". It's Xmas and Div Svetic has disappeared. Carter goes over Susan's. Instead of just letting him leave, she invites him in. Pleease R & R!
1. Christmas Night

Carsan Fanfic

How would it be ir Carter and Suzan began dating in Season 1, right after Christmas. S1E11, "The gift". It's Xmas and David Svetic has disappeared. Carter goes over Susan's and receives a special gift. Instead of just letting him leave, she invites him in…

S – Do you want it?

C (smirking) – Really, I shouldn't Susan…

S – Oh Please! Just take it!

They stare at each other for a while than it starts snowing…

C – I should better get going…

S – Wanna come in? At least till it stops raining?

C (without even thinking) – Sure!

They are sitting at a table, talking, while she pours him a little wine.]

S – Y'know, the thing bout Div is that he's just so selfish! Always thinking about himself and only himself… (shanking her hand in circles)

C –I don't know wether that's a good thing to say now, but my dad always tells me: never trust people.

S – And you believe that?

C – Nope! – Both laugh a lot. They are a little drunk – but it works as a moral – still laughing

S – You know, I shouldn't make you pass by this… Let's not talk about Div Svetic.

C – It's ok. I've already been disappointed, so I know what it's like… But I bet you'll find someone better.

S – Oh you bet? What? – she says, leaning forward

C – I bet a kiss.

They kiss.

S – Amazing the way you can be not modest at all…

And so they spend the rest of Christmas night together talking, chit-chatting, drinking wine, seeing the snow and kissing. But nothing else happens.


	2. In January

In January…

Carter and Susan are having breakfast over her house. He says:

C – I love this "bed and breakfast" service here…

S (almost sleeping on the counter, with huge dark circles) – And I love the "shut up while I am still asleep" service as well…

C – just trying to make your breakfast happier. Was it that intense last night?

S (smiling) – You funny! I'm ill slept since last week. Weaver's policy of extra shifts till you die is not working well for me… Sorry for being rude, I love having you over here!

C – Actually, talking about it… I was thinking about living like this for a little longer…

S (scared, with wide eyes) – Engagement?

C – Nope Suze, not really!

S – OK, you scared me right now. What u mean?

C – I mean we should travel together.

S – Cool… But don't you think it's kinda soon?

C –No, I mean… We are adults, with income, mountain station, vaccinated…

S – Mountain Station?

C – Actually my family has it. But I've already checked, it's available next weekend. 30 miles from Chicago, which sometimes seem more like 1000. Very cozy, we can have fondue and enjoy winter our way…

S – Super cool!

C – Pluus, I got Boulet and Benton to cover our shifts! But we'd have to work this whole week. I think it's a fair deal.

S – Omigosh seems like you've planned everything!

C – So we get out of the hospital Friday at six then shuffle of to buffalo?

S – What?

C – It's an expression for "get the hell out of here".

They keep talking…


	3. Friday Night

Friday Night:

Carter gets out of County and heads towards his car. 30 minutes later, Susan gets to the admitting desk.

Haleh – Bye, Susan.

S – Oh, Bye, Haleh.

While she walks away, Haleh says:

H – Some people think we're blind…

She pretends she didn't listen. At the car, Carter:

C – You're late.

S – Sorry honey, big trauma came in… Plus, if we got out together, people would notice.

C – They already did!

At the white road (because of the snow), Carter is driving the Jeep and Susan is nearly falling asleep. Suddenly the car stops.

C – Damn it! – Carter gets his mobile.

S – Wait, Carter! Do you have a gum-fire-candle kit?

C – I don't know, we can check that.

New Scene, at the back of the car:

Lewis has the kit in her hand.

S – So, you use the gum to hold the candle, the fire to light it and then use the candle to melt the ice around the stuck tires. Got it?

C (strongly looking in her eyes) – No, I got lost in the candle…

S – Silly.

They kiss passionately in the snow.


	4. 2 hours later

2 hours later:

C (opening the door of the cottage) – Geez, that wasn't much of romantic…

S – But making out in the middle of the woods was so!

At a table, they're having fondue.

S – Forget fondue, I'll take **fun**due!

C – It's even tastier like this – then he kisses her.

S – So next step is your internship, right?

C – Yeah, I'm going a little upstairs.

S – Surgery? Oh no, don't go upstairs, help us!

He looks surprised.

S (sounds sarcastic) – I mean… The internship is a wonderful time for learning, when you discover you discover your true vocation and love for Medicine…

C (interrupting her) – Now, you're lying!

Both Laught, than kiss…


	5. Everybody Knows it

A week later:

Carol talks to Susan at the front desk:

Carol (sounds curious) – Sooo… How was it?

S – What?

Carol – The weekend!

S (sounds dumbfounded) – What weekend?

Carol - Susan we all know it!

Chuny (grabbing a chart) – You and Carter.

Carol – Now that he's upstairs, you don't have to hide it! You're both residents!

S (with a puzzled face) – Actually, he's an intern, still a year away from his residency…

Carol (walking out) – Aham..

S (raising her voice tone) – there's nothing to hide, we ain't even friends anymore

Susan sounded worried as well.


	6. An eminent threat

June:

Susan and Carter are hanging out at the park, seating at a table. She has a popsicle in her hands and he has an ice cream.

S – So… I heard thing aren't such a wonder up in surgery.

C (wiping his hand through his face) – Yeah, I don't know anymore what I want… I've always been so sure of it. But now, I kinda realize surgeons don't really care, you know? They don't worry about their patients.

S – Still, you can be a good doctor in this area.

C – Honestly Suze, I've been struggling to go through it. It's always the same: cut, suture, goodbye. That's not what I dreamt of when I went to Med School.

S – You're changing your mind, then?

C – Hell, I am! These days I had an argument with Anspaugh because of that.

S – Why?

C – He wanted me to go upstairs for the roundups, but I was at the ER and I still had to find a home for Mr. Birkins and his wife. Then I accidentally yelled at him. And things got pretty ugly.

S (looking to the right) – Talking about danger...

They both stare at the other side of the pier. Kerry Weaver is there.

C – Just when I think we're safe... Suze, dear, get out!

S – What?

C – She'll see us. Get out, go to the other side of the pier, pretend you're just running.

S – You think I care?

C (getting up) – Well, that could be danger for me.

S (starts running) – 'key Carter.

C – And remember I luv you!


	7. I luv you what?

I luv you what?

Over at the Carter mansion, Carter and Susan are watching movies at the cinema room. All os sudden, Susan grabs the remote control and stops the movie.

C – What?

S – What did you tell me right before I got out of that table in the park, when we were having ice cream?

C – I told you I loved you.

S – Do you?

C (looks her strongly in the eyes) – I do love you, Susan Lewis.

Carter presses a button of a stereo machine, and "bed of roses" starts playing.

S – Then you're gonna have to prove it…


	8. Just a Coffee at Doc Magoos

Coffee at Magoos:

Carter and Susan are having a coffee at Doc Magoos. Both are seated at the same sofa.

S – You know, it kinda bothers me that we just can't be who we are. I mean, it's not like I wanna show off, but c'mon…

C – Wow wow wait. There is **a lot **to show off here babe!

S – So not! Just kidding Carter!

C – Soo… I heard you criked a guy's chest today!

S – Yep… Soo exciting! Still wondering about coming back downstairs?

C (sounds disappointed) – Yeah. I'm gonna talk to Anspaugh

S – Finally Carter! We miss you downstairs, and by "we" I mean me.

They kiss, and suddenly start making out in the sofa.

C – Whoa whoa whoa. We can't do this in here, young lady!

S – What? She coming again? Oh my god! (Susan jumps outta the sofa and goes to the other side)

Weaver is crossing the street.

C (like nothing happened) – And that's how you do the Hicks' maneuver…

S (sounds amazes) – Impressing! Where do you do it anyway?

C – Generally in colocistectomies.

Weaver (to the desk) – A short latte, please.

2 minutes later, she is already crossing the street.

C – My God, it's like she follows us!


	9. Family Dinner

Familie Issues… or Problems?

Susan is at her house holding a telephone, sitting at a sofa. She is talking to Carter.

S – Yeah I know honey, I'm sorry.

C (at the other side) – Why?

S – Told you. I gotta take care of little Suzie.

C – Still, we could see each other!

S – Nope. Gotta go. Luv ya too.

20 minutes later Susan is still sitting at the sofa, holding little Suzie, shaking her and singing. The doorbell rings.

S – Who is it?

C – Ahm... Did anyone order a hot aunt and cute baby entertainment services?

Susan unlocks the door.

S (smiling) – Apparently, yes!

C – Listen up, I brough wine, cheese, pasta and… - he puts his hand on a brown market bag – baby food!

S – Soo cute – kiss him at the cheek

Carter is cooking, and Susan is by the kitchen.

C – You like plain red sauce pasta?

S (distracted, looking little Suzie) – I love it. Will you look at her, she's so young, and cute, and happy…

Little Suzie is in front of the TV, sitting in the rug and laughing.

C – Yep, the joy of youth. I almost feel like we're a family in here.

Susan is still looking at the baby.

S – So now you're the family guy.

C – We could make a family right?

S – Maybe we could.

C – I mean, I love this environment here. You just look a little worried to me, and I don't like it that face of yours.

S – Can you believe Chloe wants to take her away from me?

C (sounds mad) – What? She doesn't have conditions to take care of a child! She barely knew little Suzie existed! We are her family here, we stand up for her!

They hug strongly, and Susan keeps staring at the little girl.

C – You know what? Of course the judge won't take her from you, Chloe's a junkie anyway. Let's just forget it right now, let's not let it ruin our little family dinner here…

S – Yeah, let's not let her ruin our family dinner.


End file.
